Early Sunsets
by Blackxoxrose
Summary: A storm settles down on the banks of Britain, and two young girls are taken prisoner. Are they really who they seem? Or do they come from a bloodline of pirates? [oneshot] bad summary. just read it :D


**woah. I wrote this like 2 months ago. It was originaly going to be a chapter story...but you all know how I can never stay with a chapter story:D**

**Im to lazy to explain the plot to you cause its like. 2am in the morning. Figure it out yourself :K**

**I DONT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARRIBBEAN**

* * *

"Anastasia, you need to get the governor his tea, he seems….uneasy.." Nancy came up to me and announced. Nancy was a lean middle aged women with a light Russian accent. Her facial features were elegant under her slightly blotched skin, which was slowly forming wrinkles. Her hair was dark brown into a tight bun, lone strands of grey hair lingered in her hairline. I saw her as a guardian, Ava and I both did. She was the only one in the house that really talked to us and seemed to care for us, even if she didn't mean it. Her stern gaze made me step back slightly but I nodded my head and obeyed like I usually did.

I made my way down to the kitchen, bumping into my other workmates here and there. It was the weekend, the whole house was in a panic. I overheard the other maids saying that Captain Norrington was planning something for Elizabeth, the governor's daughter. So it was our job to get the house ready for his arrival, and Elizabeth prepared for her convene with him.

I prepared the tea, piping hot, just the way the governor likes it, and made my way to his study. Luckily, it was right near the kitchen so I didn't have to worry about spilling it all over myself like many times before. I believe I still have some burns if I am right. Anyway, I walked into the study, the governor tugging at his white wig and his eyes were bloodshot. He seemed jumpy and nervous. I approached him slowly, trying not to disturb him.

"Governor," He shot a look at me, but then quickly looked down at the papers scattered over his desk. I gulped back slightly, but then I continued. "Governor your tea is ready, would you care for a cup?"

He slammed his shaking hands on his desk, then grabbed a pile of papers on the right of him. Not looking at me, he scanned the paper, then threw it behind him. I remained silent like I was taught, waiting for his answer if it would ever come. He looked back at me, giving me a questioning look.

"Your tea Mr. Governor, surely you wouldn't like it to turn cold." I said quietly, leaning into him so he could hear me better. He looked back down at his desk then back at me. He his answer came out as a sort of stutter.

"Yes yes yes tea, bring it here miss." I placed the china tea cup on a ceramic plate on his desk. Pouring the tea, I tried to talk to him, breaking the awkward silence.

"Elizabeth, surely she is excited to meet the Captain, correct?" I said, keeping my eye on the cup I was pouring the tea into. He strummed his fingers on the desk, hesitating.

"He is a very fine man, wouldn't Elizabeth be interested in a chap of his altitude?" He asked me.

"Well he does seem like a fine man." I added uncertainly. I finished pouring the tea and he grasped his finger through the handle. It shook in his hands, even while he placed it on his lips.

I heard a shout and turned around. Ava came through the doors of the study and grasped my arm with mild force.

"Anastasia, Nancy needs you to help her getting Elizabeth ready." She dragged me out of the room, I pulled away from her grasp and whispered between gritted teeth.

"Ava, don't pull a stunt like that around the Governor!" But she didn't hear me, she was already half way up the stairs to Elizabeth's quarters. I sighed and got up the stairs, jogging lightly to Elizabeth's room.

I got in, Nancy faced Elizabeth's back, tightening up her corset. Elizabeth held her breath and grunted lightly every time Nancy tightened up another string. I walked up behind her and she scolded me, still working on the corset.

"If you plan on becoming more respected in this house, you better learn that you must make haste when you are called." She said firmly. Ava was working on Elizabeth's hair, brushing the golden blond strands back.

"She got here quick enough Nancy, we will just have to make haste." Ava defended me. I would always count on Ava for everything. We have covered each other for the longest time. We've known each other since we were around the mere age of four. Since then we have stuck together with everything we have done in our life.

The reason we've known each other so early in our lives was because…our fathers were good friends. They weren't the simple chaps that worked together with politics, oh no, they were more against politics and the law. The law hated them, and the main reason was because…they were pirates.

We've sailed the seas with our fathers. We wouldn't even consider our fathers' friends pirates. They were like our family, we called some of them our uncles even. We learned how to love these men and maybe receive their love in return, although that was highly unlikely. When our fathers were killed though, we were still young. We were about twelve at the time. A British naval ship found us floating on wood that was broken from our fathers' ship. They were amazed, and thought it was a miracle that we survived with only a couple of scratches here and there. Once they brought us back to shore, we became housemaids for the governor. Now, five years later, we are still stuck in the house. Our life is so boring now its hard for us to believe that the wild and crazy piracy is still in our blood, though we keep it hidden from our other housemaids. We were born pirates, and we will remember each other as pirates till the day we go to Davvy Jones's locker.

Nancy sighed lightly and shook her head, biting her tongue as she tightened the last string. The governor walked in and smiled at Elizabeth, whose mouth was open widely, trying to breath.

"It's the latest style in London you know!" He said cheerfully. His mood seemed to have changed completely since the couple of minutes ago that I gave him his tea. Her face seemed to be in shock as she struggled to take in air.

"Well the women in London must've learned not to breath!" She gasped out. The governor smiled and exited the room. The three of us, Nancy, Ava, and I finished getting Elizabeth dressed and ready. Once we were finally finished with the Prima Dona, she left her room, hardly being able to walk from the corset constricting her midriff.

We followed her down the stairs and the front door was knocked. Nancy and I stood in the entrance hall, Elizabeth stayed in her father's study. Ava reached the door, and opening it a smile brightened up her face. The man standing opposite from her was no more then Will Turner.

Now Will and Ava have had a thing for each other since we came to the house. He was a blacksmith, a very skilled one infact, who was popular among the royals in England. Ava and Will started having an intimate relationship when she reached thirteen, they have secretly been seeing each other at night, because in the house it was forbidden for the maids to see others because of fear of childbirth with the governors. Surely they didn't want the maids time being taken up for their baby, so they forbid it. Ava of course, with the piracy running through her veins, doesn't obey the rules, so she still sees him at the evening. We both like to cross the lines of the law, we were just brought up that way.

"Will Turner, it's a pleasure to see you again." She said, intimidating Nancy's stern Russian accent. I giggled at this, and Nancy didn't catch on. She raised an eyebrow at Ava then smiled at Will.

"I've got the governor's order ready miss," He announced to us, holding up a large black box.

"Indeed, I'll inform him." Nancy said, gracefully gliding over to the study. It seemed like she glided across the floor more then walking. The way she was brought up perhaps taught her this talent. The governor greeted Will accordingly, he was handed the black box and opened it, reveling the prize inside. It was a sword, beautifully crafted and constructed, it seemed as if it was fit for a king. The governor's eyes widened at this sight, and took the blade into his hands. He took it by the handle, and held it up in front of him, inspecting it carefully. When he was done, he placed it back into the box and handed it to Will. With a cheerful smile, he complimented the man.

"Tell your master I appreciate the fine workmanship, the blade is stunning. Don't you ladies think?" We nodded our heads, Ava giving Will a goofy smile.

Afterwards, Will left. Elizabeth and the governor were escorted to their horse-drawn carriages and left to meet Norrington. The three of us finished our daily chores then went to bed earlier then usual. Ava and I slept in the same quarters, our beds across from eachother.

We were all in our nightgowns by now. I was lying in bed, reading a pirate novel written by some British man who definitely knew nothing of pirates. Ava was on the bed next to mine. She was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling and humming to herself. She balanced a gold medallion on her fingers, which had the pattern of a skull in the middle and was surrounded by an assortment of spikes. I watched her from the corner of my eye.

"Where did you find that?" I asked her, keeping my eyes fixed on the book I was reading.

"Somewhere."

"Doesn't surprise me." I sighed. "Father said those things have curses on them or something."

"I found it under my bed today, what kind of curse could possibly be held upon me?" She threw it up in the air and taught it with a swift flick of the wrist. "Well?" She leaned up on her elbows, staring at me turn the pages.

"How am I supposed to know?" I shrugged my shoulders. I heard her shift underneath the blankets and then settle after a couple of minutes. I looked at her and her eyes were shut, her breathing became light. I stared at her for a bit, watching her fall asleep.

She really was quite dashing. If I am correct she was from Hungry, but the British accent grew on her since we've been here. I can tell it grew on me too. I'm originally from the Netherlands. Now how I know our fathers met up I can not tell you because I am not even sure. Her facial features definitely give it away that she is Hungarian though. Her hair is a dark brown, her eyes along with it. Her skin color is pale, but her face carries a slight tint of gold at the cheekbones. I remember back when we were sailing the seas, even when she was either ten or eleven, men from the places we sailed to complimented her father on her beauty. I'll admit that I actually seemed a little ticked that I didn't receive attention like her. Maybe it was her outgoing personality, who knows.

Women from the Netherlands have fairly different looks then Hungarians. It is most common for Dutch girls to have light hair, along with bluish eyes. I'm out of boundaries though, others would say. My hair was a light brown and it was wavy that slightly curled up at the ends. Most Dutch girls have straight hair, but as I said before I'm pretty different. My eyes are also a light brown that's soothing to look at, as my father would say. My skin was very slightly darker than Ava's, and I had a few lone freckles that spotted my cheekbones.

I personally thought I looked nothing like my father, maybe I got my features from my mother's side.

I got bored of thinking about how I wish I looked and turned over to my dresser on the other side of my bed. I lifted up a small board in my dresser, and there laid a gold coin. I grabbed it and examined it in my palm. It's gold color was slowly lifting away but it still glistened in the moonlight. A cold wisp of wind blew across my face, blowing my hair around. The room suddenly grew cold and eerie. I looked over at Ava and she was still fast asleep. The medallion was still clutched in her hand. The wind blew over her, her hair flying in her face.

My curiosity got the best of me. I got up and looked out the window which gave the view of the dock and the water. The sky was darker then usual. Actually, I've never seen it that dark before. The moon was suddenly covered by pitch black clouds.

"Anya close the window." I heard Ava mumble in her pillow. I ignored her and stared out the window. Fog started to grow on the water until the ocean seemed to be one giant gray cloud. The wind didn't start to let up, it only grew stronger. A pillow was thrown at me and I spun around. Ava was sitting on the bed, her hair was a giant mess and she looked bloody tired. "Close the blasted window. And give me my pillow back." She mumbled, her eyes drowsy. I motioned for her to come over next to me. See looked out the window and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you ever see the water like that?" I asked her.

She yawned and stretched. "Its foggy. I don't see any mystical wonder about it, do you?"

"No but its just…unusual."

All of a sudden the door swung open and we jumped. A man was standing in the doorway, a man very different from the lads around here. He wore a large black hat, his black hair was tangled, some of it was braided. He wore clothing not common in Port Royal. His beard was braided at the chin. He carried a pistol in his hand. He spoke with much haste.

"You, you both, where are the medallions?" He said pointing to us. We looked at each other awkwardly. How did he know about our medallions? I still had mine grasped in my hand, so did Ava if I am right. "Well?" He asked stepping forward.

"Who are you-" I started but he silenced me.

"I'll ask again lasses, do you have the medallions?" He asked more calmly now.

I stretched out my hand and showed him the gold piece. He gave a slight grin, but then turned around from a banging in the hallway. He looked back at us and pointed at us.

"Now, you two didn't see me. Understand?" We looked back at each other again and sort of nodded. Why we were obeying this random man I am not sure, maybe it was just the oddness of the night. "You two, go hide somewhere. And if you see any scary looking old lads, do me a favor and don't come out. Savvy?" And just like that, he ran out of the door and closed it with a slam.

We were silent for a moment, just staring at each other. Finally, Ava broke the silence.

"What was that about?" She asked, staring at the medallion in her hand. I stared out the window, the wind was still blowing widely, and the fog didn't let up a bit. Who was that man? How did he know about our medallions?

"I-I have no clue.." I seriously didn't.

A pistol shot was heard. We spun around to the door. Another shot echoed through the room. Voices were heard outside the doorway, they were talking quietly. Ava and I ran to the closet in the side of the wall which was right next to the door and shut it. The slates of the closet were spaced out very slightly, and faced downward, so we still had view of the room. The door was knocked down and two dirty, disgusting looking guys paced around the room.

"Are you sure this is where Sparrow went?" The shorter, stubbier one asked.

"I saw 'em with me two eyes." The leaner one answered. He turned and faced the closet, his eyes keeping a long gaze at the door. Ava and I held our breath. We were both scared to death. Neither of us knew what in the bloody hell was going on this night, and two guys who were scanning the room, most likely for us. An evil grin formed across the skinny man's face and he turned to his comrade. He pointed his pistol at the door, and the other man laughed.

Our breathing turned heavy as we knew this was the end of the line for us. The two of them walked towards the door. I clutched the medallion in my hand and gritted my teeth, remembering my father's words: 'If you know your going down, don't go down without a good fight.'

"Hey there loves." The short one whispered, his face up against the door, staring at us. Ava let out a little cry and I stepped back, only tripping over some clothes piled on the closet floor.

The closet door swung open and they grabbed us. We kicked and shoved them but their grip didn't loosen one bit. The stubbier one held onto Ava, holding her hands behind her back, whispering something into the crook of her neck. The skinner one faced me and held my wrists in a tight grip.

"Hey there poppet," He smiled, revealing his yellow, chipped teeth. His breath smelled heavy of rum. The stench made me want to throw up. "Why don't you hand over that pretty little medallion you got there." His face came closer to mine and I gritted my teeth. With all my strength I whipped my arm at him and he released it. I punched him square in the face, _and his eye fell out._

The struggling behind me stopped, and I gasped, staring at my clenched fist that just punched him. He lost his footing and stumbled backwards slightly. He held his hand up to his eye socket. He sighed and his gaze fell back to me.

"Now, why in heavens name would you do that poppet?" He said casually. He looked around the floor, and there was his eye. _It was looking wildly around the room._ My mouth was wild open in fear and astonishment. He causally picked up the eye ball and jammed it back into its socket. It moved wildly in its socket, then after a while fixed its gaze back at me. He gave me a dangerous look and held me again. I heard Ava struggling behind me, and all I could think was I had to get out. I was in danger, so was Ava.

"I wouldn't expect such a dashing girl like you could pack a punch like that love." He whispered into my ear again. I gasped as he twisted my hands behind my back. "But just to make sure, why don't you take a little nap." I struggled more wildly, thinking that this was the end for me. "Night lass." Something hard hit me on my head. My world grew black, my legs fell underneath me, my head grew drowsy. And I blacked out.

- - -

My head hurts. Ouch, my head is _killing_ me. Whatever I got hit with was hard, really really hard. I rubbed my head where I've been hit. I tried to call for Ava, but it only came out in a whisper. I tried again, but it was too low to hear. I opened my eyes halfway. I was sitting on a wood floor, caged in by iron bars. Am I in jail? Am I even thinking straight? I know, I can't think straight because I got hit so hard. I shut my eyes, getting lost in my thoughts. Yeah…that's it. I'm not in jail or anything, I'm just losing my mind.

Perfect.

"Anya! Anya wake up!" I was being shook violently and my eyes fluttered open. It was Ava, looking at me with curiosity. I grabbed my forehead and fell over on my side on the cold, wood floor. "Anya!" Ava exclaimed. I looked up at her and got back up. I sat up, back against a wall. The floor was rocking gently beneath our feet. Eyes closed, my words came out in a sort of mumble.

"A-Ava where are w-we?"

"I haven't an idea, but I believe we got ourselves in trouble." She answered quietly.

"Your on a pirate ship lass." A man in the cell next to us answered. His eyes were covered by his unusually large hat, we could only see his mouth move. He looked…oddly familiar.

We didn't say anything, sort of confused by his comment. His chin raised up slightly, he grinned and let out a chuckle. "Your captive. And currently you are on the ship none other then the Black Pearl."

I started to regain my consciousness. "The Black Pearl?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes love. The Black Pearl." He answered, his chin sinking back onto his chest. "Did you two remember the medallions?" He smiled once more.

It finally hit me. He was the man who came into our quarters a while ago. Or was it last night? Maybe a couple nights before? I can't remember.

"Your that man, the one who barged into our room." I said, turning to him. He let out another chuckle.

"Indeed I am. I shall ask again," He sighed, "do you two have the medallions?"

I wasn't holding it. I shot up, and checked around my body, but it wasn't there. I stared at Ava, she didn't have hers either. We gave him blank stares. Our silence gave him the answer.

He shook his head. "Tsk tsk, that means Barbossa got his slimy hands on it."

We had no idea who he was talking about, who he was himself for that matter, but we wanted those medallions back. They were the only objects that reminded us of our fathers, and our pasts.

"What name do you come by stranger?" Ava asked, folding her arms over her chest.

He paused for a moment, not answering us immediately. His words had a dangerous sort of tone to them. "Call me Jack love."

* * *

**hoozah. leave reviews :D**


End file.
